Bring on the Men
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: Neo sometimes likes to pretend to be something she isn't, a singer. Sora stumbles in and she can't help but tease him a little. One-shot. Song from Jekyll and Hyde


Bring on The Men

Neo walked into the empty theater. The huge opera theater. It seemed so empty without all the performers and the audience. Almost like the room was dead.

The mute jumped onto the stage and looked out into the seats were the people would sit. It was her day off, she could do whatever she wanted. Sure, she could go track down some people she didn't particularly cared for and put an end to them. She could go to the jewelry store and… pick up that necklace she had been eyeing. But that was business and she needed a break. So, she decided to visit a dream she once had, one that was over before it ever began.

When she was little, she dreamed of performing in opera's, musical's but it was impossible. It wasn't anyone's fault really, it was just a mean trick nature played on her. She was born mute, but she just couldn't help but admire the singers in those plays and musicals. The passion, the rage, the sorrow, that filled the room was so different, so beautiful, so seductive. She fell in love with the profession she could never be apart of. But that didn't mean she couldn't pretend every once in a while.

She pulled out her scroll, she synced the audio up with the speakers. She picked a song and placed the scroll in her pocket. She used her parasol like a can. And looked down as the song began to play. Then when the chorus began, she synced her lips as best as she could

 _There was a time, I don't know when_

 _I didn't have much time for men_

 _But this is now and that was then_

 _I'm learning~_

 _A girl alone all on her own_

 _Must try to have a heart of stone_

 _So I try not, to make it known_

 _My yearning_

 _I try to show, I have no need_

 _I really do, I don't succeed~_

Neo smirked. She twirled her parasol around before unfurling it and resting it on her shoulder and began to dance forward.

 _So, let's bring on the men_

 _And let fun begin_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute~_

 _Step this way_

 _It's time for us to play_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So, let's waste no more time bring on the men~_

Neo stopped and rested her umbrella to the ground again, trying to look solemn as she lip synced.

 _I always knew, I always said_

 _That silk and lace_

 _And Black and red._

Neo used her power to make her look like she was wearing a red and black corset dress for a minute before going back to her original outfit.

 _Will drive a man right off his head_

 _It's easy_

 _So many men, so little time_

 _I want 'em all, is that a crime?_

 _I don't know why they say that I'm too easy_

 _They make me laugh, they make me cry_

 _They make me sick, so God knows why~_

Then Neo started to dance.

 _We say, bring on the men_

 _And let fun begin_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute~_

 _Step this way_

 _It's time for us to play_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So, let's waste no more time bring on the men~_

Neo collapsed on the ground in false weakness.

 _They break your heart_

 _They steal your soul_

 _Take you apart_

 _And yet they somehow make you whole_

 _So what's their game?_

 _I supposed a rose by any other name._

Neo rose to her feet again and began to dance.

 _The perfume and the pricks the same~_

As Neo danced. She sashayed around the stage spinning her parasol like a cane. For one brief second, she didn't feel like a killer or a thief. She felt like there was nothing else in the world. She felt like the center of the universe.

Sora walked by the theater and noticed music playing. Curiosity getting the best of him. He opened the door. The theater was empty, but on stage was one girl. Dancing to the music. Sora couldn't help but enter quietly. He got closer and closer to the Neo as she danced. Then he slipped and fell down a few steps. Neo stopped and looked. When Sora looked up, their eyes met. Feeling embarrassed Sora got up and started to run towards the exit.

But Neo, couldn't help but smirk. Before Sora could reach the top of the staircase. Neo fell from no where and sat on the top step, parasol open, spinning gently behind her. She stood up and closed the umbrella. As she held it with both hands she stalked forward. The music continued and even though she wasn't lip syncing any more. It seemed like the words were still coming from her as Sora took steps back.

 _I like to have a man for breakfast each day_

 _I'm very social and I like it that way_

 _By late midmorning I need something to munch_

When they reached the bottom step Neo had Sora turn towards the seats

 _So, I ask over two men for lunch_

Neo reached out and gently stroked a finger up Sora's neck, causing the boy to blush

 _And men are mad about my afternoon teas_

 _They're quite informal I just do it to please_

 _Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones._

Neo placed a hand on Sora's chest and got closer for the next verse.

 _I'm also very, partial to buns._

Sora then got pushed into one of the seats, but Neo didn't leave him alone after that. She placed her umbrella on the armchairs acting as a brace. She leaned forward.

 _My healthy appetite gets strongest at night_

 _My at home dinners are my men friends delight_

 _When I invite the fella's over to dine._

 _They all come early~_

Out of no where, Neo pressed a small, chaste kiss to Sora's lips. When she pulled away grinning Sora's face now represented a tomato.

 _In bed by nine~_

With that, Neo backflipped back on stage and began to dance again.

 _So, let's bring on the men_

 _And let fun begin_

 _A little touch of sin_

 _Why wait another minute~_

 _Step this way_

 _It's time for us to play_

 _They say we may not pass this way again_

 _So, let's waste no more time bring on the men~_

During the last part of the performance, Sora gave a shy smile and when it was over. Neo blew him a kiss and in a flash of light, she disappeared.

 **You can't help what comes to mind when you're bored. If any of you care, I'm certain I'll continue these fun little one shots another day, but for now I'm out. And I have other fics that require my attention, not to mention my book I'm going to publish on Amazon. Enjoy!**


End file.
